Burned
by List-Me-The-Reasons
Summary: Luce looked up at the darkened sky that seemed to stretch on forever, and folded her hands to pray. And she prayed. She prayed to get out of this crazy school alive someday, and that the fanfiction author would stop making fire puns. Naturally, her prayer was left unanswered and Gabbe and Arriane grabbed her to drag her back to the lesbian's anon meeting. So much for that, then.


I have never written a fanfiction for this fandom and I doubt I will ever make another. I've only read the first book, don't know if I'll do the others.

Also, there will be many fire references.

Hope you like this!

Warnings for sexual and gay references, swearing, and overall immaturity.

-BurnBabyBurn-

Chapter One: Skipping the Prologue

-...-

Luce panted as she charged into the lobby of Sword & Cross School, her heart beating fast as she wasn't used to running. Her entire summer had consisted of lazing around in her room and reblogging stuff on Tumblr, and the only activity she had done was a _hot_ make-out session with her now deceased boyfriend- long story that she'd tell later-and since making out didn't count as a physical activity, she was fairly out of shape. Not "_I'm so fat_" kind of out of shape, but more like "_I haven't burned calories in forever._"

Now she was here at this school, having been labeled a delinquent by her peers and authority. She didn't have much of a choice but to be here at this reform school, though hopefully things wouldn't be so bad for her. Hopefully no one would make any horrible fire puns- again, she would explain later after she settled down, but knowing Murphy's Law, she had a feeling she was in for a long school year.

Joining the small group in the lobby and pretending she had been there all along, Luce listened in to what the attendant lady (that was a woman, right?) was saying and acted as if she knew exactly what was happening.

"So remember, it's meds-"

"DRUGS," a male student with brown hair and freckles coughed loudly into his elbow.

"-beds," the attendant attempted to continue, ignoring the outburst only to be interrupted again, this time by a blonde girl who was doing her nails.

"Sex?" she looked up with raised eyebrows expectantly, holding her hand out in front of her and inspecting her nails. Deciding it wasn't good enough, she resumed her filing.

The attendant scowled and said "reds," which Luce assumed to be cameras, but the the tall guy with shaggy black hair and green eyes spoke up.

Somehow he thought they were naming colors. "Purple," he responded and smiled with a nod.

Fed up with the group's behavior, the attendant gave up and threw her clipboard at the ground. "I give up!" she shouted at the four students. "Go tour yourselves around this f*cking school, you smartasses," the attendant snapped at them before turning around and briskly walking away.

Luce stood there awkwardly and watched the tall guy shrug and walk off the school grounds, then glanced at the other two students. The girl was still working on her nails, and the guy with freckles was shifting from foot to foot. She didn't dare say a word, mostly because she didn't know what to say or if they even knew she was here, so she took out her phone and started to text. Her fingers tapping against the small buttons caught the attention of the blonde girl, whose head snapped up to look straight at her hands.

Ten text messages later the blonde girl finally stopped with her staring and moved to stand in front of her. Luce was about to type in her response to her friend, Callie, to tell her how funny she thought that drunk picture of them was, when her hands were seized and inspected by the stranger.

"Um," Luce bit down on her lip, unsure of what to say. Her hand was rotated, and the eyes of the blonde girl were fixated on her nails. She decided to use the apparent nail fetish to start a conversation. "So, you like manicures?"

"'Course I do, honey," the blonde girl flashed her a bright smile, revealing flawless white teeth. She had an accent that reminded Luce of a southern belle. The way she had said "honey" had sounded like "hunnay." Finding that Luce's hands were perfect, she took out her phone and began to take snapshots of her hands, and even took a picture with herself in it, holding up Luce's hand like it was a trophy of some sort.

"My name is Gabbe," she introduced herself. "I love to text, I love my mani and pedi's, and I looooove what you did with your hair, girl," she grinned and took hold of Luce's black and currently short hair.

_I just had to get caught in that fire, _she thought with a sigh. "My hair used to be long and wavy but, uh, stuff happened," Luce said without knowing why. Probably to keep the conversation going. "Yeah, it's gone now."

Gabbe nodded to herself, and Luce doubted that she had heard her speak. "Arriane is going to adore you, honey. She's been looking for another _hot_ lesbian for her harem."

... _What?_

Deciding it wouldn't be wise to say anything else, Luce parted ways with the crazy southern girl and picked up the clipboard and took a look at the information on the attached papers. She searched for her room number and hoped the door wouldn't be locked or broken into or anything like that. She knew she was at a reform school and that there were delinquents everywhere, but it was ridiculous to assume someone would have picked the lock.

She stole a map of the school grounds (camera positions and everything) and made her way to her room. Her luggage was already there so she didn't have to worry about carrying heavy bags, but she did have to prepare herself for sets of stairs.

_I hate stairs,_ she complained to herself, winded halfway up the staircase. She coughed and pretended like she wasn't breathing heavily, but she had a feeling that the other students nearby could tell she was out of shape.

When she finally reached her room, the door was open and a skinny dark-haired girl was sitting on her bed and reading what seemed to be porn. Luce double-checked that she was in the right place, looked at the girl and made a triple check.

The intruder's head tilted to the side to look at her, then she shut her porno magazine. "Hold on," she grinned, "I've been waiting like, forever to do this."

And then she stood, crossed the room, and shut the door.

There was rustling from inside that hinted something was being moved around, but when the door opened Luce nearly dropped her jaw.

"Heeeeey, sexy lady," she greeted while wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

She was wearing nothing but lingerie. Nets, see through, lace- all of it. Luce backed away in shock, and bumped into some guy.

"I see you've met Arriane," he said and sympathetically pat Luce's shoulder. "Good luck."

The boy walked down the hall and disappeared, leaving Luce alone.

"So, I read your story," Arriane winked flirtatiously and leaned against the door's frame, folding her arms across her chest. "Tragic, really. Oh, and that was Roland _Sparks_ that just passed- I'm sure you'll get along just fine with him. Things may get _heated_ between you two, but he's a nice guy and I'm sure you'll get the _hots_ for him," she chattered away carelessly. "You should ignore guys named Cam and Daniel, by the by. Oh- and you know what? Ignore Roland too," she told Luce. "Stick with me and we'll have_ a hell of a fun time if you know what I mean._ Wink wink."

_Jesus Christ, why is this school filled with lesbians? _Luce frowned and looked away when Arriane started to do something freaky that she wouldn't dare ever begin to describe. Tears welled up in her eyes helplessly when she saw that the cameras were recording their every movement. Arriane, being an exhibitionist, started to dance up against Luce, who sank to the floor to curl in a ball and wept.

_It's going to be a long school year._

-BurnBabyBurn-

I'm going to hell for this.

Again, I hope you enjoyed, and let me know if anyone is actually in this fandom because I haven't even checked out any of the stories. Feedback is appreciated, cookies are welcomed, and flames will be turned into horrible puns.


End file.
